


One Day We Will Be Remembered (Avengers One-Shots)

by TheYellowKoala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers one shots, Fluff, I'm using a random plot generator for the majority of these, Iron Dad, Iron-man, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel One Shots, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, So Bear With me, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, a lot of these are going to be about peter, cause I love him, it's called oneshot for a reason, mcu - Freeform, none of the chapters are related, not the first one though, spider son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowKoala/pseuds/TheYellowKoala
Summary: This fic includes a bunch of one-shots for the avengers! Be prepared for angst, fluff, and more angst!Includes a lot of Irondad and Spiderson.I'm bad at summaries, so please don't let this discourage you from reading this!
Kudos: 5





	One Day We Will Be Remembered (Avengers One-Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I've decided to use prompts from a random prompt generator website to try and challenge myself. Most of these are accurate to the character and their interactions with others, but some are not. Ex: this chapter haha. Alsoooo, I take the word count as a suggestion, I won't follow it exactly. I really hope you guys enjoy this fic, and let me know if you have any suggestions!
> 
> Prompt:  
> Write a suspense story with a child hater as the main character. Incorporate a shield. It should be 800 words.

Captain America tightened the straps of his shield, getting ready to face the assassins trying to get into the Whitehouse. He charged toward them, delivering an uppercut punch and a swift roundhouse kick to the one standing nearest. He unhooked his shield from its place on his arm and threw it. It effectively bounced from one man to another, knocking them out cold. 

“If only they could make this a little more difficult, give me an actual workout? Is that too much to ask?” He thought to himself.

There had been several attempts on the president’s life lately, and honestly, Steve couldn’t blame them. Maybe if the president wasn’t an absolute douchebag, there would be fewer attempts to take his life. Nevertheless, Rogers knew that killing wasn’t right, even if it was the dumbest person on the earth. So, he continued to fight off these assassins.

He kept delivering kicks and punches, exchanging in had to hand combat which only lasted about five seconds for each. They didn’t stand a chance against the infamous Captain America.

He dragged a hand across his forehead, wiping away the sweat that was starting to form on this hot summer day. He brought his fists up, ready for another round of them, but they never came. He squinted his eyes, trying to look into the distance to see if there were any others, but it appeared that they were all unconscious before him. Or they knew what was best for them and fleed the scene.

His muscles relaxed a bit and he lowered his fists. He glanced down slightly and did a double-take.

A kid.

There was a kid.

Before him stood a child, it’s small frame indicating it couldn’t be more than seven. A bitter taste filled Steve Rogers’ mouth. Childen were savage ruthless creatures with no purpose other than to look cute. All Steve could see was the smirk plastered on the child’s face, he could see the evil in its eyes.

“Can I have autogwaph?” The kid's high pitched voice startled the hero from his thoughts.

No. No. There was no way that this monster was getting a sample of his handwriting. The kid probably wanted to use it to sell online and get lots of money. They’re so greedy. Or better yet, give it to a criminal to try to sell him out. Kids were always mean for no reason, they just love the thought of watching people die.

“No.” He spat out. He didn’t care if this tainted his reputation, he couldn’t hide the fact that he thought this, this monster was evil.

As he turned around to head to the car, he could hear the child’s whimpers. That manipulative son of a bitch. He wasn’t falling for it, he knew what that kid was trying to do. He shook his head and continued toward his car.

A scream ripped out of the child’s mouth, a drastic difference from the small whimpers he was hearing earlier. Nevertheless, Steve still didn’t turn around.

“Shut up kid.” Steve’s ears perked at the different voice, deeper and harsher, definitely not belonging to the kid.

He whipped around to see a man, dressed head to toe in black, holding the squirming kid with a gun towards its head.

He thought that what was going to happen next would be simple. The criminal would ask something of him and threaten to kill the kid. Steve wouldn’t agree and he wouldn’t mind seeing the loathsome creature die.

But then he looked in the kid’s eyes and he saw something he never thought he would see.

Fear.

All of a sudden, he was transported back to Brooklyn. He was a kid again, being beaten up by thugs. Although he never wanted to show it, he was always scared. Scared that maybe one day, Bucky wouldn’t show up or those thugs wouldn’t let up after he was unconscious on the ground.

What was he thinking? He was pulled out of his trance. He had to save the kid. Sure, they were evil scheming little gremlins, but that didn’t mean they deserved to die.  
He saw a woman emerge from the gathering crowd.

“My boy! My baby boy! Don’t worry sweetie! Everything’s gonna be alright! Mr. America will save you!” The woman appeared to be the boy’s mother.

Steve eyed up the man, his bargains filling the background like a white-noise machine. He didn’t need to listen or bargain, because he had already made his decision.  
He lunged at the man, using the element of surprise to his advantage. He twisted the man’s arm around and the gun fired into the sky.

“Get outta here kid!” He shouted.

He used his other arm to wrench the gun out of the man’s hand. In swift movements, he twisted the arm that he was holding towards him with immense strength, causing the man to do a front flip and land on his back with a thud.

The man stayed on the ground for a moment, letting out a groan.

Steve stole a glance at the child who was now wrapped in his mother’s arm, sporting the widest grin. The corner of Steve’s mouth twitched, much to his displeasure.

The man on the ground stretched for his pistol. His fingers wrapped around it and he sprang to his feet.

The man put the cool barrel against Steve's head, “Don’t. Move.” He sneered.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Steve slowly put his hands up.

His mind raced, trying to figure out how to get out of this precarious situation.

“Hey! Mister criminal!”

The barrel of the gun left his head and clattered on the concrete below.

He turned around to see his shield beside the unconscious man on the floor. When he turned a bit to the left, he saw a starstruck kid, the same one that he had rescued only minutes earlier. He picked up his shield from the ground and strolled toward the kid.

He crouched down and fished a pen from out of his suit and grabbed the piece of paper that the kid was gripping on ever so tightly. He looked at the drawing of him fighting the chitauri and signed it.

“Thanks kid.” He stood up and headed away from the scene.

Sure, Steve Rogers still hated kids. But maybe now, he hated them just a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So, I don't exactly LOVE this chapter, it's definitely not my best work. I did what I could with what I was given. I'm going to try and keep a regular updating schedule, but who knows how that will go. Let me know what you guys think! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
